


Give Me Reasons We Should Be Complete

by cherrybombtriestowrite



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybombtriestowrite/pseuds/cherrybombtriestowrite
Summary: A growing compilation of songfics for Seungyoun-centric X1 pairings.(basically one shots every chapter based on random songs that get stuck in my head lol)





	1. cold coffee

**Author's Note:**

> this is how it'll work: i'll pick a song and choose a pairing that matches the vibe. I'll insert certain lines of the lyrics that fit my narrative before the fic itself. They're short pieces of work - that's just how my songfics tend to turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is this pretty old Ed Sheeran song from before his + album - [Cold Coffee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7d8LUJ8Ejk)
> 
> enjoy!

It’s no secret that Seungyoun’s favorite drink is iced coffee. Just the thought of the black drink chilled with ice and sweetened with just the right amount of sugar makes him happy. He finds that it’s best to have in the morning, while sitting on the sofa and thinking about the day ahead. The sweet and cold drink laced with caffeine gives him time and the motivation to face the day. It sobers him up.

Seungyoun had never thought he would ever find the human embodiment of a cup of cold coffee in the morning, neither has it ever been a thought that such a fact would be possible. Not until he met Lee Hangyul. 

And that’s when Seungyoun stopped brewing coffee in the morning and replaced it with the company of Hangyul. 

It was supposed to be a one night stand - no phone number left and no information exchanged. They knew that wouldn’t be the situation when they woke up next to each other, content and at peace. They went past the phase of getting to know each other quickly - they match each other naturally..

It was cruel fate that they’re both deep sleepers, but Hangyul made the effort of waking up earlier than him just so he could wake Seungyoun up. His deep voice would penetrate Seungyoun’s ears, accompanied by a gentle kiss that made him shiver from the inside out without warning. Even when he stopped waking Seungyoun up, the latter has already created a habit out of waking up early.

Hangyul usually leaves Seungyoun’s place at 6 in the morning, which was the hour Seungyoun hated the most. He knows they’re both adults with jobs, yet he couldn’t help but whine when the clock reached the cursed hour.

_ Stay with me forever _, he would plead with puppy eyes.

This is when Hangyul would usually look for his clothes, scattered about the room.

_ Or you could stay with me for now _, Seungyoun would then reason.

Already buttoning his shirt, Hangyul would just smile at his lover. A forehead kiss. He leaves.

Left with his own thoughts, Seungyoun’s day could only go downhill from then on. He wonders what could possibly be wrong with him and if there was a way for him to know. He hated for his connection with Hangyul to be reduced to meaningless sex and lust kisses. He was sure they were meant for more than this.

So he asked Hangyul in bed late at night on a random Tuesday, _ tell me if I’m wrong and tell me if I’m right. _

Hangyul did not understand his words, puzzled. And if he was acting like it, it was very convincing.

_ Tell me if you need a hand to help you fall asleep at night _, Seungyoun added, holding his hands like his life depended on it. He phrased it in a way he guessed the other could understand.

Inexplicably touched, Hangyul looked at their interlocked fingers and smiled. He confessed that he hadn't fallen asleep with his hands held since he was a kid. It is such a comforting and warm presence to have, something Hangyul had denied himself of when he became an adult.

Seungyoun woke up at 8 in the morning the day after to find that Hangyul was still in his apartment, brewing a cup of coffee for him. They sat on the couch with their legs tangled together, replicating the content feeling they felt during their first morning together.

_ The day is up and calling _, Seungyoun reminded him. As much as he loved this, it felt wrong for Hangyul to be missing work for his clingy lover.

_ But I don’t have to be _ , a gentle kiss on the cheek accompanied Hangyul’s assurance, _ so let’s go back to sleep. _

_ I love you _ , the words escaped Seungyoun’s lips unwarranted, scaring even himself. The unfathomable expression on Hangyul’s face made it worst. Seungyoun wanted to hide in a closet and cry, the shame eating at him. He added with a whisper, _ and I don’t mind if you don’t. _

A hand cupped his face, its thumb stroking his cheek softly. Hangyul leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips, firm yet gentle. It wasn’t an answer - it did not represent acceptance nor rejection. The sensation, however, felt like having cold coffee in the morning. 

_ Tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to _, Hangyul replied. 

He wasn’t going to leave Seungyoun any time soon. He knew Seungyoun likes his coffee iced, which was the way he served it that morning. And every morning after. Seungyoun realized that it was a better answer than an ‘_ I love you too _’.

_He’s like cold coffee in the morning _

_ He’ll make me shiver without warning _

_ And you can stay with me forever _

_ Or you could stay with me for now _

_ Tell me I’m wrong _

_ Tell me I’m right _

_ Tell me if you need a loving hand _

_ To help you fall asleep tonight _

_ Outside the day is up and calling _

_ Tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i saw ed live in 2015 and cried when he played the a-team. made friends w a girl i met w the same birthday as me, she gave me a tissue


	2. sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is a song by Joji - [Sanctuary](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWN81V7ojOE)
> 
> If you haven't watched the music video yet, do yourself a favor and watch because it's quite cute lmao
> 
> enjoy!

_ I’m your one call away _, Hangyul reminded Seungyoun at the airport. He knew three months isn’t a long time to be away from someone, but even a minute feels too long for him. His best friend smiles so hard you could almost count all his teeth. Seungyoun hugged him and didn’t stop waving at him until he disappeared past the immigration counter.

He received a FaceTime call at least twice a week, which is impressive considering how busy Seungyoun was there. He would call when it’s night at his place, but still bright where Hangyul’s at. Hangyul would halt whatever work he was doing just to make sure Seungyoun could fall asleep talking to him. After all he did tell Seungyoun that _when night falls, I am your escape._

When Seungyoun returned, they hugged for ages and Hangyul smelled like him the whole day. He followed Seungyoun everywhere, from meeting his friends to finally unpacking his luggage. Hangyul helped cook up something simple for him even though it was late and he had an early morning the next day. Seungyoun ate his food and smiled at him wordlessly until he finished.

That’s the night he made Hangyul aware of his own feelings.

_ Isn’t it nice to be home? _ Hangyul asked.

Seungyoun chuckled. _ To me, home isn’t a place. It’s a person...a feeling attached to it. _

_ Well… _ Hangyul was dead curious, _ are you home? _

_ I definitely am. _

Hangyul drove home that night, in a daze because he was unsure if he interpreted the answer right. Either way, he realized that he has been in love with his best friend this whole time. _ Seungyoun ifeels like home _, his mind told him. He felt out of place the three months Seungyoun was away, aside from the few hours allocated to their video calls. Nothing was right because Seungyoun wasn’t physically there with him, and the joy he experienced upon his return was indescribable.

He made a U-turn and knocked on Seungyoun’s door, desperate and on edge. Seungyoun was half asleep on the couch when he was woken up. His hair was lightly tousled and his eyes barely upon when he answered the door. The sight of Hangyul made him smile.

_ If you’ve been waiting for falling in love _ , Hangyul began, slightly panting from climbing the stairs, _ you don’t have to wait on me. _

_ What do you mean? _

_ More than just fun… _ He sighed longingly, _ you’re my sanctuary. _

At this point, Seungyoun was left blinking by the doorframe. His lips curled into a small smile when he said, _ but I’m no angel. _

_ I know I’ve been aiming for heaven, _ Hangyul was referring to his strong faith, _ but an angel isn’t what I need. _

_ And you know what I want the most _, Seungyoun’s smile grew.

_ Sincerity. _

Seungyoun moved away from the doorframe and welcomed his friend inside. He tugged Hangyul’s sweater so the man would be pulled closer to him, barely inches between them. The way Seungyoun stared at him was enough indication that whatever Hangyul felt was mutual. It was also enough for him to know that he would need to bail on his early morning plans tomorrow.

_Fallen star, I’m your one call away_

_When night falls, I am your escape_

_If you’ve been waitin for fallin in love_

_Babe, you don’t have to wait on me_

_Cause I’ve been aimin for Heaven above_

_But an angel ain’t what I need_

_Not anyone, you’re the one_

_More than fun, you’re the sanctuary_

_Cause what you want is what I want_

_Sincerity_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: my brother used to force me to watch filthy frank (joji's old youtube persona) videos and i hated them so much that when joji released his ballad songs i was in denial for so long,,, i have now made peace w the fact that his songs r indeed good

**Author's Note:**

> anyways! i'm on twt @ seungyounova and if u have song suggestions or even prompt suggestions, i'm on cc @ curiouscat.me/ganjanamja


End file.
